starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Chau Sara
Terran Confederacy (?—2499) Kel-Morian Combine |population= |capital= |settlements=Los Andares |platforms=At least one satelliteWaugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. |imports= |exports=Sunwood |status=Purified, resettled }} Chau Sara is a Fringe World located in the Sara System, the smaller, outlying counterpart of its sister planet Mar Sara.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Although featuring wastelands typical of many terran colonies, the planet featured some lush jungles and green rolling plains.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Expensive sunwood was available for sale there.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Its capital was Los Andares.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. History Early History The Sara System was catalogued by prospectors and, several years later, colonized by a Tarsonian expedition.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. Chau Sara was founded before the start of the Guild Wars, Chau Sara featuring the larger colony of its system, and more prosperous than Mar Sara. It had been settled as a Confederate penal colony, subject to the occasional riot (one occurred between 2478 and 2480)McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. and many of its population of 400,000 were still serving hard time in late 2499. These prisoners were frequently "harvested" for neural resocialization.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. An important Confederate colony, partly due to its potential for mineral exploitation it served as the base of Alpha Squadron c. 2499.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zerg Invasion The planet was discovered by the zerg, and was one of the first terran worlds to be attacked. The Overmind subtly infested the soil with hive spores before the bulk of the zerg openly infested the planet. Precursor :Main article: StarCraft: Precursor Alpha Squadron had been recalled to Chau Sara to deal with a Sons of Korhal insurrection, as the Colonial Magistrate Collins did not believe the local militia could adequately deal with them. During the mission, Alpha Squadron also encountered a xenomorph outbreak and Cerberus Recon Squad, a Confederate black ops squadron. Cerberus assisted in the attack on the Sons of Korhal, who were defeated.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Collins admitted that the xenomorphs were being studied in the Flannum Installation, but had recently taken it over and surrounded it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Cerberus Recon Squad and Alpha Squadron cooperated in clearing a path to the installation. During the rescue of the scientists by Cerberus, the xenomorphs displayed some intelligence, utilizing terran computers to set traps and even staging a counter-assault to prevent the rescue from outside the installation. However, Cerberus was an elite force, and with the support of security guards found hiding within the facility they overcame the xenopmorph infestation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 3: "Den of the Beast" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The xenomorphs attacked the city of Los Andares shortly after the rescue of the scientists. General Edmund Duke, the commander of Alpha Squadron, personally assisted in the defense of the Los Andares, fighting from his siege tank. Afterwards, Collins wanted to set up a tight defense against the xenomorphs but the Cerberus Commander overruled him, actually taking command of the colony by stating: "By order of the Colonial Crisis Act under sub-section 1602, I hereby supersede your authority in this matter." Collins and Duke had little recourse but to obey.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Cerberus Commander felt now was a good time to attack the primary hive clusters of the xenomorphs. Alpha Squadron and General Duke had to go along with this plan. Those xenomorphs were defeated on November 12th. Cerberus Recon Squad classified all these events under a class 7 seal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Final Showdown Despite these successes, the terrans had merely delayed the inevitable. The zerg enslaved the terran population that founded the colony and changed the surface of the world to better support their hive clusters.1998-08-14. Ghost Town. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-01. In December of that year, the protoss Expeditionary Fleet arrived, under the command of Executor Tassadar (who was in turn commanded by Judicator Aldaris), and sterilized the planet to stop the spread of the zerg. All life on the surface was extinguished.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Chau Sara became a lifeless world hanging in the void. The Return :Main article: Ghost Town The Sara system was abandoned by terrans following the incineration of Chau Sara and Mar Sara by the protoss and the collapse of the Terran Confederacy. Although sterilized, Chau Sara was not completely forgotten. The world was later visited by terran "Reconstructionists", who wished to rebuild the major towns. However, they ran into zerg "Pillagers" who wished to remove the world's treasures. The two sides came into conflict. Prospectors from the Kel-Morian Combine were drawn back to the system after discovering the minerals on Mar Sara had acquired unique properties from the protoss bombardment, and shortly afterwards the Combine claimed salvage rights to the entire system. Independent and indentured contractors began strip-mining both Chau Sara and Mar Sara.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. Locations Installations *Flannum Installation * *University of Chau Sara Settlements *"Ghost Town" *Los Andares (former capital) Trivia "Chau Sara" is Spanish for "Goodbye Sarah" or "Fare well Sarah" akin to Italian "Ciao Sara". References Category: Planets Category: Terrans Category: Terran Confederacy Category: Fringe Worlds Category:Purified worlds Category:Kel-Morian Combine Category:Core Worlds